Eidolon (Final Fantasy XIII)
are the summons in Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, creatures created by the goddess Etro to serve as her emissaries in the Visible World. Their spirits are locked within special crystals known as "eidoliths". Datalog Eidolons These mystical entities reveal themselves before only to a select few l'Cie. It is said that they are saviors, come to rescue hopeless l'Cie who find themselves bound to a Focus against their will. If this is true, they offer a brand of salvation few indeed would seek willingly: without exception, Eidolons attack the l'Cie whose presences they grace. There have been no l'Cie in Cocoon for centuries, and as a result, no way of determining the truth behind tales of these beings. To the citizens of Cocoon, they remain the stuff of bedtime stories. Her Providence Her Providence sought nothing. Her Providence made nothing. She but looked on, silent in Her sorrow. The Goddess pitied mortals, destined as they were to die, and so She deigned to intervene in the hour of their greatest peril. She averted cataclysm that was to be, and put to rest the ones who would have robbed so many of what time fate had ordained. Her compassion did not end at this. The Goddess pitied also those subjected to that fate of Focus, crueler still than death. To them She sent Her messengers, to deliver hope when all was lost. :''-- Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul'' Nature The Analects on the Goddess Etro suggest that Eidolons are created by her and are her messengers, "to deliver hope when all was lost". The Eidolons' connection to Etro is shown by having her script written across their bodies and during their summon animations. The Eidolons' nature as mechanical beings would confer with the similar beings of fal'Cie, created by the other known [[Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy#Mythology|gods of Final Fantasy XIII universe]], Pulse and Lindzei. Eidolons are summoned via an eidolith, a crystal whose shape is unique to each summoner. Though normally summoned by a l'Cie, the people of Paddra devised a means to summon Eidolons via incarnate summoning, where a l'Cie summons their Eidolon, but instead of manifesting it as a partner in battle, they manifest it within their own body, causing the two to permanently fuse together. The resulting being is drastically more powerful and has the ability to shift between human and Eidolon forms at will. The only known user of this form of summon is Caius Ballad who used it to fuse with Bahamut. Incarnate Summoning is rare, as using it is at the cost of the summoner's life; Caius is an exception, as he was saved by goddess Etro who gave him the "Heart of Chaos". In Final Fantasy XIII-2 it is shown that Eidolons reside in Valhalla, as Lightning summons armies of them to fight against Caius Ballad. Acquiring Usually appearing when a l'Cie is in deep despair, an Eidolon arises to battle its l'Cie, immediately casting Doom on its respective summoner at the battle's start. The goal is not to reduce its HP to zero, but to fill its Gestalt Gauge to maximum within the allotted time. Even if the Eidolon's Libra page lists different methods for raising the Eidolon's Gestalt Gauge depending on the Eidolon (namely, the actions available from the party leader's default Paradigm roles), all of the Eidolons' Gestalt Gauges do, in fact, raise by exactly the same measures. Therefore, using the party leader as a Synergist will boost any Eidolon's Gestalt Gauge, even if it is mentioned only for Brynhildr and Alexander (because Synergist is one of Sazh and Hope's primary roles). However, as the Eidolons are battled early enough in the game for the characters to unlikely have explored Crystarium trees other than their primary roles, this factor is insignificant. Methods to Raise the Gauge Summon Multipliers: [http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] The party leader's role is the most important factor when it comes to calculating the Gestalt Gauge increase. The increase in Gestalt Gauge is calculated as percentages. As for all allies all they can do to contribute toward the Gestalt Gauge fill is to raise the enemy's chain bonus with command abilities. The allies' Gestalt Gauge Increase % is calculated as: Chain Bonus increase * 0.6 * Summon Multi. The Sentinel role increases the Gestalt Gauge by being attacked by the Eidolon while the Sentinel using its counterattack and defensive commands. The following chart illustrates by how much the gauge fills when the Eidolon attacks a party leader who is using a Sentinel ability. Because the party leader in battles against Odin and Brynhildr can't be a Sentinel, they are not included in the below chart. Summoned in Battle Eidolons are summoned by spending three Technical Points and fight alongside the summoning party member in battle while the other members temporarily leave. At this time no role bonuses are contributed by the allies who have left the battle. When summoned into battle, the summoner is temporarily invincible, making it a strategic asset in battle; if summoned right when the opponent is about to launch their attack, the party can summon an Eidolon and survive, as the summoner is temporarily invincible during the summoning animation. The time at which the Eidolon can stay is determined by its SP gauge, which decreases as time passes and also decreases whenever the Eidolon receives damage. In addition, the summoner has a Gestalt Gauge, which increases in the same way as how it increased when the player battled against that Eidolon. However, the gauge is quickly drained when the Eidolon runs out of SP. When both the SP and the Gestalt Gauges are reduced to zero, or if the summoner is Knocked Out, the Eidolon is dismissed. Additionally, one can activate , a special ability that allows the Eidolon to change into a form the player can ride, shifting the battle to a more action-oriented tone in which button inputs correspond to attacks. Gestalt Mode's duration is determined by how high its Gestalt Gauge was when Gestalt Mode was initiated, and each attack subtracts a certain number of points from the gauge. It also allows access to the Eidolon's finisher, which immediately consumes all the points left in the gauge. Eidolons grow in strength as their summoner grows. Each Eidolon has a concept that defines their actions in battle. The finisher has three levels, LV1 finisher being the weakest, and LV3 finisher being the strongest. Spending more units when initiating the finisher doesn't affect its strength, only the level does. The finisher's level is determined by how much the player managed to increase the Gestalt Gauge during the time the Eidolon is summoned. When an Eidolon is dismissed in battle all party members regain maximum health and K.O. characters regain consciousness making summoning extremely useful as a last resort. Mechanics Rank The Eidolon's rank determines its stats when summoned to battle. The rank is the sum of the character's Crystarium level and the number of level 5 roles. Thus the maximum rank is 16 (Crystarium level 10 + all roles at level 5). SP The Eidolons are given a base 50 seconds from the moment of summoning. The time they can stay is displayed as the SP gauge. The full SP gauge is equal to 50 seconds no matter how much SP the Eidolon actually has. When summoned to battle the Eidolons don't have an HP gauge, instead, any sustained damage is depleted from the SP gauge reducing the time the summon can stay and battle. If an Eidolon with 10,000 SP takes 1000 damage, it has lost 1/10th of its max SP, or 5 seconds of time. If the Eidolon has 50,000 SP, it has only lost 1/50th of its max SP or just 1 second. Gestalt Gauge The Gestalt Gauge starts half full. The method to raise the gauge is the same as the method to raise it during the battle against the same Eidolon, except the summon multipliers are ignored. The Gestalt Gauge determines the number of moves the summoner can perform in Gestalt Mode, as well as the level of the Eidolon's finishing attack. If the Eidolon's SP gauge completely depletes, the Gestalt Gauge will begin to deplete at a rate of 20% each second. List of Eidolons Shiva The Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix, are Snow's Eidolons, obtained in Lake Bresha. They both have their own separate ATB gauge, but both will be dismissed if their shared SP falls to zero. In normal mode, Stiria focuses on the Medic and Ravager roles, healing Snow and dealing Ice-elemental damage on the enemies. Nix focuses on a Commando role, as her abilities are physical based, although she does have one spell at her disposal. While Stiria cannot be targeted by enemies, she can still be damaged by area-of-effect attacks. Snow's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by defending against enemy attacks. In Gestalt mode, the Shiva sisters transform into a motorcycle. Their concept is Rapid Blaster. While in Gestalt Mode only Stiria's stats are used in the damage calculations. A different variation of the Shiva Sisters return in Final Fantasy XIII-2, supporting Lightning in her fight against Caius to protect Valhalla. Stats Stiria has 3 ATB bars and Nix has 4. Stiria's Abilities Stiria attacks the enemy Snow is targeting with Blizzard and does nothing while its ATB gauge charges. If Snow is afflicted with a negative status it casts Esuna. If Snow's HP is below 70% it casts Curaga. Nix's Abilities Nix attacks the enemy Snow is targeting with Wheel Rap three times followed by Flip Kick. While the ATB gauge charges it closes in on the enemy it is targeting and ATB Charge accelerates the charge rate. Gestalt Mode The Latin writing on the sphere of ice during the summoning animation reads: :By the grace of Etro, twin rulers arise from your icy thrones. Come forth, sisters of Winter wastes. :''A name in blood, a pact of ice. Shiva shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. Odin Odin is Lightning's Eidolon, obtained in the Vile Peaks. Odin is lightning-elemental and has many powerful and diverse physical and magical attacks. He also acts as a Sentinel, drawing all enemy attacks. As Odin has difficulty in driving up enemy chain gauges, it may be better to place Lightning in the role of Ravager to increase Odin's Gestalt Gauge. Lightning's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by healing herself and removing status ailments. In Gestalt mode, Odin transforms into the horse Sleipnir, named after Odin's horse in Norse mythology. His concept is Multi-Attacker. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Odin still serves as Lightning's Eidolon and aids her in fighting Chaos Bahamut. Four other Odins have been seen charging with Lightning in Valhalla, when she fights against Caius. A corrupted variation of Odin also appears in the game. Named "Twilight Odin", he appears in the Vile Peaks in the years 10 and 200 AF as a physical manifesation of Chaos, using the memories of Lightning's summoning in the area years ago as a source of energy. He is fought as a boss in both areas and can be recruited as a monster for the party. Twilight Odin is also a rare drop of the Level 99 Valfodr, this being the only other way of obtaining his monster crystal, aside from defeating him in the Vile Peaks in 200 AF. Stats Odin has 5 ATB bars. Abilities Odin attacks the enemy Lightning is targeting with Flourish of Steel, Skyward Swing, and Seismic Strike. It will stock four attacks from the aforementioned abilities on its ATB bar and then have Thundaga as the final attack. If the enemy is far away it will use Crushing Blow. When Odin uses Thundaga it takes only one ATB slot, compared to when player characters use it when it takes three ATB slots. Odin works as a Sentinel in battle drawing in all enemy attacks with its Valhalla's Call. Gestalt Mode The Latin writing on the symbol that emerges from the ground when Lightning summons Odin reads: :By grace of Etro, let thunder herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood. :A name in blood, a pact of truth. Odin shall rise his bond eternal and unyielding. The plate on Odin's back (as a horse) reads: :My weapon is light, my steed is thunder. I am the herald of truth. I am Odin. Odin's shield that becomes the horse's shoulder plate, says: :Keeper of truth. Destroyer of corruption. Odin. Brynhildr Brynhildr is Sazh's Eidolon, obtained in Nautilus Park. By default, Brynhildr is Fire-elemental, but Sazh can bestow En-spells on Brynhildr allowing her to change her elemental characteristics. Brynhildr is strong physically, but also has a wide array of spells based on which enhancements Sazh has cast on her. Sazh's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by augmenting himself and Brynhildr with status enhancements. In Gestalt mode, Brynhildr transforms into a race car with side mounted machine guns. Her concept is Gadget Master. Stats Brynhildr has 4 ATB slots. Abilities Brynhildr uses Slasher twice followed up with Valkyrian Scythe and finishes with Pyroburst. She targets the same enemy Sazh is targeting. If ATB Boost activated the previous turn, Brynhildr will follow up Pyroburst with another Valkyrian Scythe followed by another Pyroburst. While Brynhildr's ATB gauge is filling, she moves toward the enemy. Gestalt Mode The text on on the symbol that appears in the ball of fire reads: :By the grace of Etro, warrior maiden be drawn by the fires of battle. Come forth, wreathed in blazing glory. :A name in blood, a pact of flame. Brynhildr shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. :Rousing Inferno. :Ethereal Blaze. Bahamut Bahamut is Fang's Eidolon, obtained in the Fifth Ark. Bahamut utilizes powerful non-elemental attacks, making him the Eidolon with the highest damage-dealing potential. However, as Bahamut's SP is rather low compared to other Eidolons, it may be a good idea for Fang to assume the role of Sentinel to increase the summoning time as well as to boost Bahamut's Gestalt Gauge whenever Fang is attacked while blocking. Fang's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, defending against attacks and inflicting status ailments upon enemies. In Gestalt mode, Bahamut allows Fang to ride him. His concept is Aerial Raver. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, while Lightning is able to summon Bahamut, Caius can transform into a variation of Bahamut called "Chaos Bahamut" - who is fought at numerous points throughout the game. Stats Bahamut has 5 ATB slots. Abilities Bahamut targets the same enemy as Fang and uses Dragon Claws three times followed by Whirlwind and finishes with Inferno. Bahamut retreats from the enemy while waiting for its ATB gauge to fill. If the enemy is already far Bahamut will do nothing while charging its ATB gauge. Gestalt Mode The text in Bahamut's summon animation reads: :By the grace of Etro emerge from the midnight void. Come forth, master of the rift. :A name in blood, a pact of ruin. Bahamut shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. :Shoulder the sky. Enfold the earth. Alexander Alexander is Hope's Eidolon, obtained in Vallis Media. Like Bahamut, Alexander also utilizes strong non-elemental attacks, however, they are all physical types. Alexander draws in all enemy attacks and has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. Another drawback to Alexander is that he is slow moving around the battlefield. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments, and restoring HP. In Gestalt mode, Alexander transforms into an immobile fortress hugging one edge of the battlefield. His concept is Tactical Commander. Stats Alexander has 4 ATB slots. Abilities If there is at least one enemy who is not provoked and can be provoked, Alexander uses Lofty Challenge. Otherwise Alexander targets the same enemy as Hope and uses Steelcrusher twice followed up with Soaring Uppercut finishing with Blast Punch. If the enemy can be launched it uses Soaring Uppercut. If the enemy is far away it uses Blast Punch and if the enemy is surrounded by other enemies it uses Explosive Fist. Gestalt Mode Alexander is the only Eidolon who has attacks in Gestalt Mode that ignore type-based defense. The writing on Alexander and his summon symbol read: :By the grace of Etro, stand fast your walls of stern judgment. Come forth, fortress of sanctity. :Fortified virtue. Shattered iniquity. :A name in blood, a pact of light. Alexander shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. Hecatoncheir Hecatoncheir is Vanille's Eidolon, obtained in Mah'habara Subterra. Hecatoncheir is Earth-elemental and is the only Eidolon that possesses the Quake ability. However, he is also the only Eidolon that doesn't have Curaga, meaning Vanille must heal for herself. Vanille's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, inflicting and removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Hecatoncheir transforms into a bipedal mech with four machine gun turrets. His concept is Shooting Blaster. Stats Hecatoncheir has 6 ATB slots. Abilities Gestalt Mode The writing on Hecatoncheir and his summon symbol reads: :By the grace of Etro, arise great and mighty giant. Come forth, thee who shoulders the sky. :A name in blood, a pact of strength. Hecatoncheir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. :Impure hands purge arms that fortify weakness. Other Eidolons During the Pompa Sancta parade at Nautilus a number of Eidolons appear to enact a version of the War of Transgression, of the Sanctum l'Cie defeating Ragnarok. Before the parade Sazh comments, "They're putting Eidolons on a parade". However, these Eidolons are vastly different from the ones the party can summon, in that they appear organic in appearance rather than mechanical, and appear to be only special effect visuals generated for the purpose of the parade that bear allusion to the series' past summons. The Eidolons seen at the parade are Carbuncle, Siren, Ramuh, Ifrit, and Valefor. Although Leviathan doesn't make an appearance in the game, concept artwork for it exists, indicating Leviathan was considered as one of the Eidolons to appear in Final Fantasy XIII. Development The idea of transformation was a theme the designers had for Final Fantasy XIII; that's why the Eidolons have two forms, and many of the characters' weapons transform between two forms as well, such as Lightning's gunblade and Sazh's pistols. Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega reveals some ideas the designers had behind the Eidolons; Odin is meant to represent her image of a father figure, and Snow's Shiva Sisters represent the Farron sisters, Lightning and Serah. Music When fighting Eidolons, there are three possible battle themes that will accompany the fight. plays during Snow's battle with the Shiva Sisters, Fang's battle with Bahamut, and Vanille's battle with Hecatoncheir. plays during Sazh's battle with Brynhildr and Hope's battle with Alexander. Lightning's battle with Odin is the only one in which neither theme is featured, instead being accompanied by . Merchandise T-shirts with Eidolon designs have been on sale in the Japanese Square Enix store. The shirts cost ¥3,900, with two versions, Odin or Shiva. The Eidolons have also been made into action figures in the Final Fantasy Creatures Kai Vol. 3 series. These figures cost ¥6,240 a piece. Final Fantasy XIII -Play Arts Kai- figure of Odin was released in July 2010; it has two forms, Sleipnir or Odin. Final Fantasy XIII -Play Arts Kai- Shiva Bike Action Figure Set with Nix and Stiria was released in November 2010 with the Shiva Sisters, which could either be assembled separately or into a bike as they appear in Gestalt Mode. Etymology "Gestalt" is a German word for "form" or "shape". It is used in English to refer to a concept of "wholeness" in which the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Trivia *Interestingly, the l'Cie hailing from Pulse and Cocoon have different means of summoning their Eidolons, despite all being Pulse l'Cie. Lightning, Sazh, Snow, and Hope all destroy their crystals in some way either with their weapons, or, in Hope's case, a magical explosion, while Vanille and Fang's crystals simply disappear into the ground and sky, respectively. *Both Lightning and Snow have the same quotes when entering Gestalt mode with their respective Eidolons: "We do this together... Let's ride!" *Lightning and Snow's Eidolons both have the same element as their respective l'Cie: Lightning's Odin using lightning attacks, and Snow's Shiva Sisters using ice attacks. *When all party members are counted, along with their Eidolons, (counting both Shiva Sisters) there are 13 members of the party. Final Fantasy XIII contains many allusions to number 13. *Whenever Alexander is summoned, executing gestalt or unleashing his final gestalt attack, a somewhat faint, angelic organ pipe can be heard. *Water is the only element not portrayed by an Eidolon. References See also *List of Summons *Eidolons (IV, IX) *Espers (VI, XII) *Summon Materia (VII) *Guardian Forces (VIII) *Aeons (X) *Avatars (XI) pl:Eidolon (Final Fantasy XIII) Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Eidolons Category:Summon Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2